Victorious at Hogwarts
by ponyrellabellasara
Summary: Victorious gang at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. What could go wrong? This story is actually two story's One is The victorious gang at Hogwarts, the other story is about Jessica Skellington, on her second year.
1. The letters

I do not own Harry Potter or Victorious.

The light shined in the dark room. "Ugh, sunlight." Jade said as she covered her face with her blanket. Her dark brown hair was messed up. She grabbed the brush that sat next to the picture of her and her boyfriend Beck Oliver, whose hair was well perfect. She slipped in on a pair of black pants and some black bell combat boots and a grey shirt. She put on her makeup and turned to the window to check for storm clouds, but instead of clouds she saw a black owl staring at her. "JADE WEST Get down here now!" a male voice yelled. Jade rolled her eyes and went down stairs. Her father always yelled at her when something went wrong, or was out of the ordinary. Jade finally reached her father.

"What?" Jade said in a voice of deep sarcasm. Her father looked at her, a scowl on his face and said. "Explain this." He handed her a letter that said 'To: Miss Jade West at: the bedroom at the end of the hall.' It was weird how did they know Jade slept there. She turned the letter over and saw the same handwriting 'Hogwarts'. 6:46 she was late, not saying a word to her father she left. Beck was already waiting for her at the end of the drive way. He was wearing blue jeans and a grey and blue shirt. "Hey Jade." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hey." She replied as she climbed into the front set. She looked at the letter she had received. Who was this person? "You got one two?" beck asked as he buckled up his seat belt. "Wait you got a letter from this Hogwarts." Jade asked curiously. Beck pulled out the same letter from his back pack. Only his said, To: Beck Oliver At: the trailer by the garage. This was getting weird. Beck and her didn't say anything on the way to Hollywood Arts, both of them deep in thought. They arrived at the school filled with talents.

They walked into class it was empty except for Andre stood with his back against the wall. Jade look at the letter he was reading. "Where did you get that?" Jade asked. "I don't know. You got one too?" Andre replied. Cat burst into the room. "Hiiiii Everyone." Cat squealed with joy. "Look what I got." She said holding up the same letter. "Cat too huh" said Beck sitting down. Once again the door opened, there was Robbie holding his Puppet Rex. "Hey does anyone know who this Hogwarts guy is?" Rex asked. "You too?" they all replied emotionlessly.

Tori entered the class. "How's it going Tori?" Andre asked. "Well I got this weird letter?" Tori started to say "Yeah So did we." Interrupted Jade. "So we all got a letter from some janked up guy named Hogwarts?" Andre stated. "With a name like Hogwarts who wouldn't be janked up?" Rex said. "My brother once had a bird and he named it Puppy." Cat said. Everyone just stared at her. Jade stood up with her coffee in her hand. "So what do we do now?" "Well what does the letter say?" Robbie asked. Beck opened his letter and read it. "Dear Mr. Oliver, We are pleased to say that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a representative teacher from the school will be there on the 24th to explain to your parents, and lead you to the school. M. McGonagall."

"The 24th but that's tomorrow." Robbie said. "We only get tonight to say goodbye to our parents." Tori noted. The rest of the day was quiet. They all went home not saying a word Beck drove Jade home as usual. She walk in her room and not bothering to eat she climbed in bed and fell to sleep. Jade awoke with no problem she looked outside and saw dark clouds and rain. She smiled. She looked at the clock it was 9:56 am. She read the letter over. Witchcraft… What would her parents say? Jade didn't care. Her father hated her anyway and her mother didn't care about her either way. They would be happy she was gone.

After she dressed she went downstairs and sat on the couch. It wasn't long until Jade was cutting up her mother's old tote bag. She sat on the coach all day knowing someone was going to talk to her parents. The clock read 5: 59pm. Jade hadn't moved all day. Only to eat lunch. There was a sudden knock on the door. Her father answered but immediately backed up, and Jade saw why. There in the door stood a tall man with a hooked nose, eyes as black as the robes he had on. His hair was jet black and shoulder length, at his side was a girl who was tall for her age, her black hair was long, too long it went down to her knees. Her eyes were a bright blue.

The man stared at Jade's father. "Well…" he started. "Are you going to invite me in or not?" He spoke no higher than a whisper. Jade's father was obviously intimidated. Letting the man in dark clothes in, "Yes of course come in Mr.…?" Mr. West stuttered. The man turned and coldly said. "I am Professor Snape. You will call me Professor Snape, or sir, do I make myself clear." Mr. West nodded trying to avoid Snape cold black eyes. Snape continued. "I am the Potion master and head of Slytheren house at Hogwarts. I'm here to escort your daughter to Hogwarts. Now Jessica…" "Jessica. That's her name. Beautiful daughter you have there. How old is she." Mr. West said starring at the girl who was observing the room. "She's 12, and she my niece. Now Jessica Help Miss West with her luggage wile I attempt to explain Hogwarts to these muggles." Jessica nodded with a smile, and fallowed Jade.

Jade was packing up her clothes wile Jessica watched. "What are you looking at?" Jade asked. "You. Got a problem with that?" Jessica remarked. Jade stared at her but turned away to continue Packing. "So you're Uncle?" "What about him?" "Why was he like that to my dad?" "He hates muggles, and so do I and I hope you're in slytheren Otherwise Me tío will give you a hard time." "What's Slytheren?" Jessica rolled her eyes and answered. "Aye Curumba. You're such a muggle. Hogwarts is sorted into four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytheren. Me and me tío are in Slytheren. " Jade finished packing. "Jessica! Miss West! It's time to go!" Snape called. Jade and Jessica rushed down stairs. Snape looked at them. "Do you have everything Miss West?" Jade nodded. "Would you like to say goodbye to your parents?" Snape asked. Jade stared at him for a second then answered. "No." Snape opened the door and said. "Then let's go." and they left the house.

There was a big van in the drive way, Jade could see Andre, Robbie, Tori, and Cat in the car all ready. She through her bags in the trunk, and sat next to Cat. Snape looked at a list and drove off. Robbie kept staring at Jessica who was sitting shotgun. "We have one more stop to make then we're off to the airport," Snape stated. "Airport?" Tori repeated. "Yes Miss Vega. Hogwarts is in London. Which means we will have to fly, because there is a big body of water we call the ocean?" Snape retorted sarcastically. Jessica let out a little giggle, and said. "Don't worry Vega. My Tío is just tired. He's been driving for hours." The pulled up to Becks house, and Snape stepped out with Jessica.

It took 5 minutes for Snape and Jessica to come back with Beck. Jessica put the luggage in the back. As Beck sat next to Jade and said. "Well… He's nice." Snape got back in the car and said. "Now before we take off does everyone have everything, and I hope you do because I won't turn around." No one had forgotten anything. So they started on their way. No one said anything for several minutes. It wasn't until Snape spoke up. "As much as I enjoy the silence, I must say for a bunch of teenagers you are very quiet." Andre spoke. "So is everyone going to miss Hollywood Arts?" "I'm going to miss Sikowitz." Cat stated. "Me too." Agreed Tori. "Hey at least we're all together." Beck added, kissing Jade on the cheek. "Hey Robbie. Why don't you ask the chick riding shotgun out on a date, and get her rejection done and over with?" Rex said as Snape's eye's flicked to Robbie. "What was that young man?" Snape interrogated. "Didn't you know Robbie here has been starring at your niece for the whole car ride?" Rex blurted with a chuckle. Suddenly the car stopped and all that was seen was an urban puppet flying out the car window.


	2. The hotel and airport

The hours swept by as Snape drove on. Soon it was 9:30, when Snape pulled into a motel. "I thought we were going to the airport?" Tori asked. "Well, Miss Vega You might not need rest but the rest of us do." Snape retorted. "I'll get two rooms." Snape returned within 30 seconds. He led them up some stairs to two rooms. "Now I got two rooms. Everyone is to immediately go to sleep. No one is to leave there rooms unless to awake me, and only for emergency. Jessica, Miss, Valentine, Miss Vega, and Miss, West, are to go in this room and Mr. Harris, Mr. Shapiro, Mr. Oliver..." Snape grabbed a hold of Becks shoulders who was slowly making his way to Jade. "And I are to be in that room. Good night ladies."

The girls took turns getting into their pajamas. Jessica was already under the covers sleeping. "Look at her she so cute while she sleeping." Cat said looking at the sleeping witch. "Yeah she's probably pretending and waiting until we're a sleep so she can eat us." Jade sarcastically added climbing into the bed. "Good night everyone." The lights snapped off.

A piercing scream awoke Jade. The lights snapped on without warning. "Jessica! Wake up." Snape had entered the room and was at Jessica's side shaking her awake. Jessica's eyes shot wide open, and started to fill with tears.

"Jessica sweetheart you're okay you're fine. You're okay." Snape pulled Jessica onto his lap and whispered sympathetically in her ear. He rocked her softly till her tears dried up. "Are you okay?" Cat asked worried. "It was only a nightmare." Jessica reassured. "Was it about monsters?"Cat asked. "No it was something else. I don't want to talk about it." Jessica said with a sniffle. "Now will you be okay witchy?" Snape asked pulling the sheets over her. Jessica nodded, and closed her eyes, but softly asked. "Will you sing me that lullaby, me mama use to sing?"

Snape never refuse to sing a lullaby to her especially if she was scared like this. Snape sat at the end of the bed, and started to sing. "A gentle breeze from Hushaby Mountain softly blows for Lullaby bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting. Waiting to sail your worries away. It isn't far to Hushaby Mountain, and your boat waits down by the key. The winds of night so softly are sighing, so they will fly your troubles to sea. So close your eyes on Hushaby Mountain, wave goodbye to cares of the day, and watch your boat from Hushaby Mountain, sail far away to lullaby bay." Jade was surprise that the man could have such a calming and soothing voice.

As soon as Jessica was asleep Snape returned to his room and slipped quietly into the bed. An hour passed when Beck thought Snape was asleep. Trying to sleep with Jade, Beck attempted to slip out of bed but he didn't get far when Snape snatched him by arm and pulled back down, and said triumphantly. "Goodnight Mr. Oliver." Beck rolled his eyes at his failed attempt and replied "Goodnight professor."

Everyone was up and in the car by 8:00 the next morning. "We have a long drive ahead of us. So everyone stay off my nerves." Jade walked to the passenger seat but it was already taken by Jessica. "Hey, How come you get to sit up front?" But Jessica only smirked and said. "You snooze you lose." Jade climbed in and sat next to Beck. Snape noticed this right away. "Oh Mr. Oliver , I do hope you don't get any idea's like the one you had last night, at Hogwarts, there is absolutely no nighttime stroll allowed." And Snape started the car and proceeded to drive to the airport.

They arrived at the airport, within 4 hour. Snape had gone to the counter to get the tickets. "Dose you're uncle ever smile?" Robbie asked. "Only for me I guess." Jessica shrugged with a smile. "He sort of creepy." Said Andre. "And mean." Tori added. "His nose is big." Said cat. "And his hair is greasy." Beck added. "He's still my family." Jessica said sternly. Snape was on his way back. "I really dislike muggle travel. It's a complete waste of time." Snape sneered handing each of them the tickets. "Keep up and don't fall behind."

It wasn't long till they were all seated in the plain, and it was in the air. "So how long will it take to get to London?" Tori asked "It will take as long as it will take Miss Vega." Snape answered. "So what is Hogwarts like?" Cat asked sitting on the end of seat, playing with her hair. "It's lovely just wait till you see it. It's the most beautiful place on earth." Jessica said dreamily. "What kind of classes are we going to take?" asked Andre, Jessica smiled and sighed. "Well we all take transfiguration, charms, History of magic, Defense against the dark arts, and my favorite, potions."

"Who teaches that?" Asked Beck cautiously. "Why I do." Said Snape leaning back closing his eyes. "Oh boy." Tori whimpered. "Well you don't have to worry anything if you are in Slytherin." Jessica said reassuringly, with a giggle. "My uncle tends to favor them, but if you're in Gryffindor then you are out of luck." Then Jessica turned to Tori and whispered. "Snape hates Gryffindors. Between you and me I think he fears that one will swipe me away from him." "I heard that young lady." Said Snape coolly. "I thought at his age the old man wouldn't her us." Jessica giggled. "Old am I? I'll show you who's old. Come here you." Snape said grabbing Jessica and giving her noogies. Jessica started to laugh trying to get out of her uncle's grasp.

"Snape your getting you grease all over me!" Jessica laughed out, making Snape laugh and say. "You can't escape the love, of your uncle." If anyone else would have said that to Snape, he would have made them regret it, but he laughed for Jessica who was only kidding and, he knew she didn't really mind it at all.


	3. Diagon ally

The plane landed in London and the gang gathered into the airport Snape leading. "Stay close we have a bit of walking to do." The walk was long enough without Snape making sudden turns. Around thirty minutes went by and Tori was sure that they had passed the same street twice. "How much farther is this place?" Jade nagged Severus as he stopped to look around. "We should be near the bus stop in three blocks." "Three blocks?! We've been going in circles for half an hour. Is it me or did my bags get heavier?" "I believe it is just you Miss, Vega." Snape said as he continued walking.

Three block later, Snape turned suddenly into an alleyway. He pulled out his wand in a very whip like manner. This made most of the group not including Jade and Jessica Jump a little. "I can't wait til I'm of age." Jessica sat on the ground and leaned back on to the wall, and Snape gave a quick smile that faded as he said. "All of you stand behind me; you don't want to be hit."Snape said holding out his wand. There was a sudden bang and in front of them there was a bus, 'The knight bus'.

Snape rushed the gang on assisting Jessica up the stairs. "To Diagon alley, and Hurry please, I have the tickets I ordered right here." Snape handed the tickets in and Joined Jessica trying to put on of her bags on a high shelf. "Having trouble there small one." Snape pushed the bag up. "I'm not small. I am one of the tallest in my grade." "Witchy you may be tall for your age but you are still not as tall as you think you are." Snape sat down in the back with Jessica counting the adolescents made it this far, when each head was accounted for the bus took off with another bang.

"Okay Everyone Grab your stuff and follow me." Snape lead them off the bus and into another Alley. "I'm telling you my bags are getting heavier." "Okay Tori we get it! Your bags are heavier!" Jade shouted turning around. Snape cleared his throat getting their attention. "I am giving you all list of items you will need at Hogwarts this year. Stay together; your bags will be at the train station waiting for you. Meet me here in three hours, Jessica you are with me, Mr. Harris with Mr. Shapiro, Miss West with…" She moved towards Beck but Snape wouldn't have it. "I don't think so, Miss. West you go with Miss Vega. Mr. Oliver you go with Miss Valentine, Actually no, Boys are to one group and Girls to the other. Jessica you are with me."

"Jessica we are going to go down Nocturne Alley, for a while I need to pick up some dark potion ingredients for my seventh years. I never want to hear you've been down here while you are still at school do you understand." Jessica nodded at Snape as they turned into the dark and mysterious streets. They entered into Borgon and Burks, and Jessica was instantly fascinated. "Jessica, do NOT touch anything."

"Mr. Snape, I haven't seen you in a while, what brings you here on this day." Mr. Borgon tipped his head to Snape. "I am here to buy some ingredients for some darker potions." Borgon smiled. "I have a new shipment in the back." "Stay Here Jessica." Snape said quietly as he followed Borgon. Jessica looked around examining the many dark objects. The bell clanged, and Jessica snapped around.

"What are you doing here Skellington?" "Now Draco, Play nicely." Luscious said silkily. "You must be Miss. Skellington I have heard all about you, the Pumpkin Princess." This was true; Jessica was the little sister to Jack Skellington the pumpkin King in Halloween town. She had to leave for Hogwarts, last summer, leaving him alone. "What would a girl like you be doing in a shop like this?" "I'm with me Tio." "Your uncle?" Snape came up from behind Jessica. "Jessica we must be on our way we need…" He stopped suddenly and looked at Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, haven't seen you for a while." Snape said this in a way that made it sound like he wasn't at all pleased to see him. "Severus, how have you been? I see you have a new child to look after." This sounded rather threatening to Jessica and it appeared that way to Snape too. "Yes, it seems so doesn't it?" They stared at each other for long time. "Tio Sev, can we go now?" He looked in Jessica's eyes, and stroked her silky black hair. "Sure thing witchy." And they left together, with Snape's guarding arm around her, Jessica felt safer.

"What's next on the list?" Andre said putting the potion ingredients in a huge sack "We still need our wands and books, let's get our books first." Beck said as he scratched potion ingredients off the list. They left the store and headed down the street. "Andre! Beck! Robbie! " Tori ran up behind them with Jade close behind. "What's going on?" Andre quizzed. "Cat wandered off, and NOW we can't find her." Jade informed them annoyed.

"Where were you when you lost her?" Beck inquired. "I don't know, and frankly, I don't really care," Jade retorted. "Well, you should retrace your steps," Robbie offered. They all agreed and went back in the direction Jade and Tori came from. "Cat! Oh Cat!" Robbie called out. "Lost your friend, have you?" Lucius Malfoy asked cunningly. "Who the heck are you?" Jade sneered at the blond man. Beck held his hand up to silence her and gave her a warning look.

"You five, _poor _little children look lost," he sneered. "Listen here Blondie, I am _not _a child, Robbie maybe, but not me," Jade retorted as she took a step towards him threateningly, but Beck grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Beck laughed awkwardly, "Jade…no no…no no…" "Mr. Oliver!" Snape exclaimed angrily as he approached them from a shop, Jessica close at his side.

"You insolent boy," Snape snapped at Beck. "What did I do?" Beck exclaimed confused. "Where is Miss Valentine?" Snape inquired. "Well, I see we just keep onto bumping into each other lately, hmm Sev?" Malfoy remarked. "Only a fool would dare call me that," Snape spat at Malfoy. "Ha, he called you a fool," Jessica chuckled. "And _you_ are?" Tori quizzed as she looked at Malfoy.

"Pardon my manners, I am Lucius Malfoy, and this is my son, Draco," Lucius noted as he pulled his son to his side. "Wow…I _don't _care," Jade retorted. "So, Severus, I didn't know you were in the babysitting business," Malfoy remarked. "_Baby_?" Jade exclaimed angrily. Beck pulled her back and stood in front of her, "I apologize…for…_her_," he stated awkwardly. "And I didn't know you were in the jackass service," Snape retorted. "HA, BURN!" Jessica exclaimed proudly.

"Hiiiiiii," Cat greeted as she walked up to them holding a giant lollipop. "Cat? Where'd you go?" Robbie asked her. "I found this amazing store with lollipops and gumdrops," she giggled. "Ooh, I love gumdrops," Andre stated as he rubbed his stomach. Cat licked her lollipop and looked towards Lucius, "Hello miss," she greeted. Jessica leaned against Snape laughing hysterically. Jade covered her mouth trying to keep from laughing.

"Jessica, control yourself, not all of us can be as manly as I…isn't that right Mr. Oliver?" Snape reiterated. An annoyed look came over Beck's face as he rolled his eyes, "Why do you hate me?" Beck questioned. Snape ignored him and glared at Lucius. "Young lady, I am not a female, I am Lucius Malfoy, and this is my son Draco," Malfoy repeated. "Wow, I didn't care 5 minutes, and I don't care now," Jade retorted. "Oh my god…you're a dude!" Cat exclaimed as she covered her mouth and pointed at him.

"Come children, let us leave Malfoy alone so he can consider getting a _haircut_," Snape sneered before walking off. They were at least ten feet away from Malfoy, when Snape turned to face them. "Now what else do you children need." "Well Tori Jade and I need our books and wands." Cat said still liking her giant lollipop. "Hey that's what we need too." Andre informed them. "Jessica needs her books so let's get those first, and since I can't trust you, you will all stay with me." Snape stated as he led the group into a heavy filled shop.

A young boy with red hair, and freckles came running up to Jessica, along with a girl with bushy hair and another boy with jet black messy hair, glasses and a lightning bolt shape scar on his forehead "Ron, Harry, Hermione, It's so good to see you again." Jessica gleamed as she hugged her friends. "Jessica! It's good to see you still alive, I thought Snape would of…" Ron stopped as he saw Snape walk up behind Jessica. "You thought I would what Mr. Weasley?" Ron went quiet, as Snape stared him down.

"Jessica you stay here with your friends and chat, I'll assist them with their books." Snape disappeared into the crowd. Leaving Jessica to talk to her friends. "Harry why are you covered in dirt?" "Long story." Replied Harry. "Why are there so many people in the stores?" "Gilderoy Lockheart, He's signing books. Come on, let's get our books." Jessica made her way to the front. Standing there, full of himself, was Lockheart.

"Jessica Skellington and Harry Potter!" Lockheart snatched Harry and Jessica and pulled them to his side. "When young Mr. Potter and Young Miss Skellington walked in here today they had no idea they would be getting my published work. Free of charge." Before the books could be handed to Jessica, Snape had grabbed them, placing them down on the table. "THAT…WILL…NOT…BE…NECESSARY." Jessica smiled at Snape, she was grateful that she was spared this attention.

Over by the bookshelves, Jade reached up as high as she could, trying to grab a potions book. Although, she was just a tiny bit too short to reach it. "Here, need a hand?" Beck quizzed as he grabbed the book and looked down at her. She scowled at him, "I could've gotten that myself," she retorted confidently. "Could you have?" He asked playfully, making her smile before he pressed his lips against hers.

"I don't think Snape would approve of this…_children_," Lucius spoke up, making Beck and Jade instantly pull away from each other awkwardly. "Are you following us?" Jade retorted annoyed. "Hardly, what did you say your names were?" Lucius interrogated. "Beck Oliver." "Why should I tell you?" Jade snapped. "Severus! The man lady is following us!" Jessica cried out, trying to get Snape's attention. "Hiiiiiii Mr. lady man" Cat said holding her books.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you trying to get on my nerves today?" Snape said lazily as he approached them. "Not at all and you should be more worried about getting on my nerves." Lucius retorted. "Oh really I thought your son's grades meant more." Snape sneered threateningly. "Is everything okay over here?" Mr. Weasley had walked up behind Ron. "Arthur, interesting meeting you here. I surely hope they're paying you extra with all these raids." Lucius picked up a book from Ginny's caldron. "But by the look of these, apparently not. What the use of being a disgrace of the name wizard if they don't pay you enough for it."

"There are many ways to disgrace the name wizard Mrs. Malfoy." Jessica said mockingly, she didn't care that He looked like he was going to strike her down, she continued. "I mean Look at Voldemort; he is such a disgrace to the name that no one says his name, and it's no wonder, he was defeated by an infant." The whole group was staring opened mouth at Jessica. No one would have said anything like that, especial to someone like Lucius.

"You must be extremely brave to speak of the dark lord like that, or extremely foolish. I would have thought your Uncle would have raised you better." Lucius said through his teeth. "He raised me better than your mother raised you." Jessica said still smirking making the store gasp. "Oh no she didn't." Andre said covering his mouth. "Don't you dare speak to my father like that." Draco stepped up to Jessica warningly. "She can speak to your father anyway she wants!" Harry shouted standing in front of Jessica. "Stay out of this Potter!" Draco snapped.

"Enough!" shouted a female voice. A tall woman with black hair. She was wearing a black dress with a green cloak. Her eyes were blue but they were machines. "There are children in here." She turned to Lucius. "If you would so kindly to take your problem outside I'm sure we can all carry on with our day." Lucius placed Ginny's book in her cauldron. "Here, it's the best your father can afford." He turned to Snape. "Teach your niece to show respect, or she will get herself into big trouble." Snape glared his black eyes darkly into Lucius's cool grey eyes. "I will teach her to respect, when I see someone who deserves It." Lucius turned around and left Draco following close behind.

"Okay everyone continue with your shopping." Said the woman. Snape recognized her instantly. "Mag?" She turned to him and smiled. "Severus? Is that you?" "Blind Mag?" "Severus. It is you." Mag said happily. "Mag what are you doing here? I mean how...I mean why…I mean…" Snape babbled. "Oh Severus, you're just like I remember," Mag reminisced. Snape laughed awkwardly walking backwards and tripped over a pile of books, sending him crashing to the floor with a cluster of books. He scrambled up to his feet and brushed himself off, "Let's go kids," he urged as he quickly fled the store.

"Ooh…he's got it bad," Andre remarked. "How do you know?" Beck questioned. "Because you acted the same way when you met Jade," Andre chuckled. Beck rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Jessica, I want you to take them to Olivander's, to get their wands," Snape ordered before taking off quickly in the opposite direction.


	4. To Hogwarts

Snape turned onto an empty alley street and stopped halfway down it. He turned to the wall and started to smack his head into the wall repeatedly "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Once he finally had a head ache he slid his back down the wall in deep frustration. He noticed a wilted bouquet of flowers. He gently picked them up and caressed them in his hands. He smiled adoringly at the flowers as they started to regain life. "Where did we go wrong?"

"So now that we got everything shouldn't we start looking for Professor Snape?" Robbie suggested holding his new wand. "Why would you suggest that?" Beck demanded "Well we don't know where to go from here." Robbie said defensively. "Hello children." The woman from the store had entered the shop. "Great now are you following us?" Jade retorted. "No, I am actually here for a new wand. I am going to start a new job at Hogwarts this year." Mag stated, smiling at the group.

"What Job are you taking there?" Tori asked curiously. Mag smiled as she pulled out a parchment. "Well as a matter of fact I am taking three jobs. I am teaching Healing charms, for six and seventh years. I am also going to assist Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing, and I am going to teach Musical enchantments, and I am going to have an assistant with me there." "Who would that be?" Cat smiled as she asked. "A man called Sikowitz." Mag answered.

"Oh yay I love Sikowitz." Cat shouted. "You know him?" Mag asked surprised. "He used to be our acting teacher at Hollywood Arts." Andre informed her. "He's a really nice guy." Robbie added. "I noticed you knew Snape in the shop." Jessica stated smiling. "How do you know him?" Mag blushed a little. Beck noticed her blush was very similar to Jade's. "Well Severus and I go way back. In fact we had a little girl of our own and we would have been married if it wasn't for that tragic night." "What happened?" Cat asked sadly.

"Well Severus left to go and get set up at his new Job at Hogwarts, but while he was out a group of You-know-who's supporters attacked. I tried to fight them off but they we're too strong, I had no choice but to take our daughter and flee. I found a home and asked them to watch my daughter till I got back. I went back to our home to find out if they left. They did but Severus was there looking for me. I told him we were fine but when I went back to get my baby they had abandon the house. I looked all the neighbors to see where they went, but no one knew. I told Severus and he told me it wasn't my fault. He blamed himself for what happened and we went our separate ways and I haven't seen him since."

"That's so sad." Cat sadly noted. "Yeah that is sad. Losing your baby." Tori sadly said. "How long ago did it happen?" Beck asked. "It was around 14 years ago; I had some time to get over the guilt." Mag smiled sadly. "Now if you excuse me I have a lot of things to get and things to do." Mag walked to the front desk as the group left the shop. "Maybe that's why Severus is like the way he is, I mean it makes sense." Tori implied as they walked down the street. "It would explain a lot." Andre said with a shrug. "There you are, Jessica." Snape had appeared out of nowhere. "Come on, I need to get you all to the train station," Snape noted.

They all got to the station with a minute to spare. Snape rushed them with they're bags. "Come on every one follow me. Go through there and you will be on platform nine and three quarters. Lady's first. Vega, Valentine, West. Boys you go next. Shapiro, Harris, Oliver." Snape watched as they all made it through the border. "Tio Snape? Can I go on the train with Harry and Ron Please?" Jessica gave her uncle the puppy dog face, and Snape couldn't help but melt. "Well Okay, I'll be at Hogwarts waiting for you." Snape ran through the barrier to assist the others.

Harry and the Weasleys had finally arrived. "Thank you for waiting for us like you said you would." Ron said out of breath. "No problem, I'm a witch of my word." Jessica said patting them on the back "Let's go." They ran towards the barrier but…CRASH. Ron, Jessica and Harry had ran straight into the wall. "Ow what happened why can't we get through?" Harry painfully said as he stood up.

"Aye curumba, Snape is going to kill me. How are we going to get to Hogwarts?" Jessica said panicking. "Wait I know the car."Jessica followed Harry and Ron to the car outside. "Guy's I don't think we should do this." Jessica warned. "Come on Jessica what other choice do we have?" Harry argued. Jessica didn't complain but jumped in the car after them. It didn't take long for them to set off into the air.

On the train an hour's later; Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie had already changed into the school robes. "I can't wait to get there." Tori said pulling in her bags. "Me too I can't wait to learn magic!" Cat said with a giggle. "So, what were the houses Jessica said there were?" Andre asked. "I believe she said they were Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Gryffindor and Slytherin." Beck informed Andre with his arm around Jade, who saw Tori's bag give a kick.

"Um Tori? What exactly did you bring?" Jade asked. "You know the usual, clothes, tooth brush, shampoo." Tori said sitting down exhausted. "Well I don't think they're happy about that, because I could have sworn one of them gave a kick." Jade remarked "What?" Tori asked, quickly opening up her bags, expecting to find the stuff she packed. She did not expect her sister and Sinjin to be falling out.

"Trina? Sinjin?" Tori exclaimed. "You snuck them all the way here?" Jade snapped. "No! What are you guys doing in my suit case, and where are the things I packed?" Tori asked shrilly. "Oh we dumped those in the dumpsters at the hotel you stopped at." Trina said casually as if it was no big deal. "Oh Tori you are going to be in big trouble." Jade sang with a satisfied smile.

"RON! Look out for that…" CRASH. "Tree." The three friends had finally arrived to Hogwarts. Jessica had been in the back fighting for the wheel with Ron. They had just crashed the flying ford into a tree. "My wand! Look at my wand." Ron whimpered holding his wand that had snapped in half. "Be grateful it wasn't you neck." Jessica said. There was a large creaking sound. And then without warning the roof came banging in.

"What's happening?" Harry Shouted. "Oh no this is the whomping willow! Snape told me never to go near it!" Jessica shouted as the tree took some more extra whacks at the car making them scream. "Ron Drive!" Harry commanded. Ron stepped on the gas and they got out and away from the tree. The car spilled them and the luggage out, and then took off into the forbidden forest. "My Dad is going to kill me." Ron moaned standing up. Jessica patted Ron on the back and said "Hey at least you have all school year to face your padre. Me Tio, he works her and he will not be pleased to hear what I did. I am in so much trouble."

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You must be the exchange students." Said McGonagall, who had introduced herself to the new students. She told the older group earlier to stay behind so she could explain to them how it was going to work for them. "Now, because you are older you will start the first few weeks taking some intro classes with the second years so we can see how advance your magic is. Like the first year you must be sorted into your houses. Sinjin and Trina, you will wait out here for me.

She led them into the front of the hall. "Vega, Tori!" She called out, and Tori made her way to the front and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on her head. "Gryffindor!" It shouted. Tori made her way to the Gryffindor table, and the rest of the gang had they're turn. Andre and Beck became Gryffindors, Robbie became a Ravenclaw, Cat became a Hufflepuff, and Jade was of course, placed in Slytherin.

Just outside the great hall looking in the window was Ron, Harry and Jessica. "Hey where's Snape?" Harry asked. "Who Knows? Maybe he left because he didn't get the defense agents the dark arts post?" Ron suggested hopefully. "Maybe he's sacked or better yet fallen ill I mean everyone hates him." Harry suggested looking at Jessica as if she knew the answer. "Or maybe He's waiting to her why his niece hasn't arrived on the train." An icy chilling voice had suddenly spoken behind them.

Jessica felt sick in her stomach. She turned around and saw a very upset looking scowling Professor Snape. "Oh dear we are in trouble." He didn't sound very pleased to see them. "Tio what are you doing out here?" Jessica asked trying her very best to sound casual. "A very good question my pet, but I let you guess Jessica." Snape sarcastically said. "Um picking flowe…" Jessica didn't get to finish. "I was out on the grounds looking for you. Do you know why Jessica?" Snape's cold eye fixed on to Jessica's as he leaned in, but Jessica felt too much guilt to speak.

"I'll tell you why. Interesting story really, I was in the great hall watching my snakes enter, but as I watched, I noticed one was not present. So I ran to the train station as fast as I could to examine the train, thinking she must have fallen asleep on it or worse, but I didn't find her." With every second Snape told the story Jessica's guilt got deeper, but Snape continued. "So panicking I ran to the school yard to see if she had wandered off, but once again she was nowhere to be found, but then I found something very odd. Do you know what that could have been Jessica?"

"No sir." Jessica answered so quietly that it almost sounded like a squeak, but Snape heard it very clear. He knew he was getting to her, she only called him 'sir' when she was in trouble or at least thought she was. "Really? I think this might sharpen your memory." Snape smoothly said holding up a charm bracelet she once had on. She always kept in on her left wrist; she had just now realized it had fallen off when the car flung them out.

"Professor it wasn't her fault! It was…" Harry started to explain. "Silence!" Snape spat "Come with me, all of you." They followed Snape into the castle and down a hall that lead to the dungeons. Jessica knew where He was taking them. "Inside." Snape commanded as he opened up his office door. "Sit." Jessica Ron and Harry sat in the three chairs all ready placed in front of his desk. "What have you done with the car!?" Snape interrogated, once again giving the impression he could read minds.

Snape whipped out a news paper. "You were seen by no less than seven muggles!" He hissed as he started to read the article. "Muggles in London convinced they saw an old car flying over head at high noon today." He looked directly at Ron. "I believe your father works in the misuse of muggle artifacts office." Ron gave a huge gulp as Snape continued. "Dear dear me, his own son." Ron looked shamefully down to the floor. Snape tossed the news paper aside.

"So the train was too good for Mr. Potter and his sidekick Wesley. Wanted to arrive in a bag, didn't we boys, and you wanted to endanger not only your lives… but the life of my own niece as well!" Snape was furious. "We hadn't thought of that at the time." Harry confessed looking at Ron who nodded. "HADENT THOUGHT OF THAT!" Snape roared as he shot up sending his chair falling to the floor. "You hadn't thought of the life that I hold above my own! Hadn't thought of the very life I am suppose to look after! The life I promised my sister on her deathbed to TAKE CARE OF!"

"Snape it's not like that!" Jessica shouted feeling guilty that her friends were facing Snape's heated anger alone when she was as guilty as they were. Snape snapped his head to Jessica eyeing her deeply. Jessica took a deep breath and continued. "We couldn't get onto the platform. The barrier was blocked. We had no choice." "Oh I didn't realize, of course you had no choice but to risk your neck and causing damage to a very valuable whomping willow that I specifically told you to stay away from!" Snape sarcastically yelled at Jessica making her blue eyes get very heavy with tears.

"Honestly! That tree did more damage to us then we did to…" Ron started shouting. "Silence!" Snape spat again. "It wasn't her fault Professor. We convinced her to do it." Harry explained. "I said silence!" Snape spat at Harry. "Unfortunately, you two are not in my house so I do not have happy power or the permission to expel you and send you strait home on the train tonight, and believe me I would. I am going to find someone who does and leave you to their mercy. As for you young lady When I get back I am going to give you a punishment you won't soon forget!" Snape stormed out his office.

Jessica looked at Ron and Harry. "I'm sorry. Snape wouldn't have been out in the yard if I had waited for you on the train." Jessica wept. "No Jessica, We are the ones who should be sorry. You wouldn't have missed the train at all if we hadn't asked you to wait for us." Harry sadly said. The door banged open and Dumbledore and McGonagall followed Snape in. "Jessica! Come with me. Say goodbye to your friends. This may be the last night they spend in this castle." Snape grabbed Jessica by the wrist and pulled her to the potions class room.

"What did you think you were doing!? Do you have any idea how serious this is? You could have been killed! You deliberately disobeyed me!" Snape sternly scolded. "Tio, please. I never would deliberately disobey your orders..." Jessica pleaded. "You have risked the exposure of our world! Do you even have the slightest idea what you have put me through!? I have been worried sick!" Snape scorned harder. "Sev I'm sorry." Jessica apologized. "When I heard you weren't on the train, I panicked! I thought someone had kidnapped you, or worse!" Snape face had changed from anger to sadness then to deep relief.

Jessica started to cry. "Why on earth would you even think of getting in that car? Do you know how many things could have gone wrong? And another thing why would you even think of going near the whomping willow? Especially since I told you I was almost killed by it." Jessica cried harder as Snape continued to lecture her. "Sev, we didn't mean to crash into it. Something went wrong." "Exactly, something went wrong and you are extremely lucky that you are not expelled or worse dead. I am so very disappointed in you, clearly you cannot be trusted." Snape didn't speak for a moment he noticed Jessica seemed to be more disappointed in herself then he was in her.

"Now Jessica, don't give me any of those tears. I'm telling you this because I love you." Snape got down on his knees and put his hands on her shoulders. "I know." Jessica sobbed as Snape pulled her into a hug. "If anything were to happen to you I wouldn't know what I would do. Someday I won't be around to protect you, and I want to make sure you safe." Jessica nodded, as Snape pulled away and stood up.

"So, as your punishment, at the end of your last class you are to meet me right here. So I can watch you finish your home work. After dinner you are to go straight to your room and go to bed. You are not to go to any club meetings or quiditch games; I will be righting you up detentions to be served every Friday and Saturday night with McGonagall. Do you understand?" Jessica nodded wiping a tear from her eye. Snape gave one more thought to see if there was anything else to bring up, but nothing came to mind.

"Good. I will be writing to your brother tonight. Now go to your room there is a sandwich waiting there for you. I must return to the feast." Snape said quietly opening the door for her. Jessica nodded, as she turned into the hall and headed straight into her room which Snape had made the entrance in his office. She saw Harry and Ron still there eating sandwiches, but didn't stop to talk. Once she was in her room she ate the sandwich that was left for her. Then she got into her black nightdress and crawled into bed. This year had not started the way she hoped it would.


	5. Snape and Mag

Anote: Please don't be mad at me. I haven't updated in awhile. I have so much stuff I've been doing plus two other stories. If you have any ideas to make my stories better put them in your review.

Snape entered into the great hall, examining all the new Snakes that would be joining his house. Snape dug right into the ham and mashed potatoes he gave himself an extra serving of boiled broccoli unlike most kids Severus loved vegetables. His eyes lingered throughout the great hall, his eyes fixed on one particular girl Jade West. Something was tormenting familiar about her he just couldn't place it at the moment. He finally pulled his eyes off from Jade and to his meal as Dumbledore stood up to give his informational speech.

"Now that we have our bellies full and warm, I would like to introduce our new starts to their heads off houses. Flitwick is head of Ravenclaw," Flitwick a tiny man who Cat thought was one of Santa's elves stood on his chair and took a bow. "Sprout is head off Hufflepuff." She stood and bowed as well. "McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor." McGonagall smiled as she waved and sat back down. "And the head of Slytherin house is none other than Severus Snape." Snape looked up but didn't move. "Come now Severus, take a bow." Reluctantly while rolling his eyes, Snape stood up and gave a slow, tilt of his head, and sat back down.

"Now, we have a few new members of staff this year. First off, taking the post off defense against then dark arts is Gilderoy Lockhart." Lockhart stood up and gave an over the top low bow. "Next Is Erwin Sikowitz." The crazy teacher Tori Cat Jade and all the rest knew and loved stood up and bowed. "Sikowitz will be assisting a teacher who is not here at the moment." Snape scuffed silently under his breath. "A bad example for the students. Being late." Snape started to drink from his goblet as Andre smiled at Tori and whispered "This is going to be good."

Dumbledore continued. "She will be gladly assisting Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing, and teaching two new posts, Healing Charms for sixth and seventh years and Musical Enchantments, she is the lovely and talented blind Mag." Snape chocked on the water making him cough and cause a scene. "Severus is everything all right." McGonagall asked patting him on the back. The students chuckled but stopped immediately when Snape shot the hall a dirty look. Snape took a deep breath and said calmly. "Yes I'm perfectly fine… I need to be excused." Snape stood up and left the staff table. "I told you he's got it bad." Andre said smiling. "Okay I was nothing like that when I met Jade." Beck argued.

"Come let's follow him." Tori said excitingly, standing up and leaving the great hall. Following Snape was not easy he was very fast even though he was walking. Taking two swift turns, He finally stopped at a window. He looked out clearly thinking he was alone. He sat in the window with one of his long legs swinging out the window and the other pressing on the window frame. He took out his wand and gave it a flick. Many pink heart butterflies flew out of the tip of Snape's wand and circled around Snape's head. A smile crept onto his face. "Aw he's in love with her." Tori whispered smiling. "Why wouldn't he I mean he had a baby with that chick." Jade stated.

"I know that." Tori sassed. "Did you just sass me?" Jade asked glaring at Tori. "Yes I did, do you have a problem with that." Tori retorted. "As a matter of fact I do!" Jade whispered harshly. "Who's there!?" Snape had heard them. "Run!" Beck ordered. They took off running in the opposite direction. "Get Back Here!" Snape was chasing after them. "Quick In here!" Andre said opening up a door. They scrambled into the room. Beck cracked open the door and watched. Snape sped into sight and skidded to a stop. "Oh you are very clever. Hiding in this hallway. So many rooms to search no matter I will find you sooner or later."

"What's behind door number one?" Snape turned surprisingly, and kicked open a door nine doors down. "Let's have a go at door number two!" Snape kicked another door banged open. "Three!" Bang! Another door opened. "Oh I think I'm getting warmer." Bang! Bang! Bang! Three more doors opened. "I'm scared." Robbie whimpered. "Seriously, grow some balls," Jade spat at Robbie. "Let's just go out, what's the worst he could—," Jade started as she went out of the doorway, but as another door was kicked, Beck yanked her back. "I'm sorry, do you _want_ to die?" He asked as he gripped her shoulders. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Snape bellowed as he kicked another door.

"He's getting close," Cat whimpered. "Shh," Andre whispered as he clamped his hand over the redhead's mouth. "Only a few doors left," Snape noted slowly. "And then I—," "Gotcha!" Mag exclaimed as she threw the door opened, making the gang jump in surprise, and making Snape stumble backwards into the wall. "Hmm, you're a lot jumpier than I remember," she remarked. Snape cleared his throat as he composed himself. "I'm not jumpy, I just didn't expect you to be there," he tried convincing her. Jade got all of her friend's attention before motioning down the hallway, so they could make their escape. They all filed out and followed her. Mag noticed them out of the corner of her eye, but before Snape could do the same, she grabbed onto him, and pulled him into a kiss.

Snape was taken by surprise, and his cheeks turned pink. Jade nodded to the rest of them and took off a little faster. They all made their escape, except for poor Robbie, who fell on his face. As a result, his glasses flew off, and he searched frantically for them, before he could be spotted. Mag smiled as she hung her arms around Snape's neck. "I missed you Sev." Snape then started stuttering like a lovesick teenager. "Mr. Shapiro! What're you doing out here?" Snape yelled. "Well I… I…" "You have just bought yourself two weeks of detention." Snape said pulling Robbie off the ground pulling him by the wrist. "But I wasn't doing…" Robbie argued. "Three weeks! Do you want to make it four?" Snape spat. "No." Robbie said sadly being pulled away by Snape's tight hand.

"Okay we lost him." Beck said out of breath. "Wait where's Robbie?" Cat asked. "Oh Three wee sneaky sneaks on the run from some teachy teach." Peeves had swooped down in front of the group of adolescents. "Who are you?" Tori asked. "Peeves be the name! Pranks and mayhem be my game." Peeves sank as he floated above them. "Well peeves how do we get to the great hall." Andre asked. "The wee bitty sneaky sneaks want to know the way to the hall but I don't think they should know." Peeves cackled as he flew over their heads. "But the Teachy teach, will tell you. I'll call him." "No! Snape has nearly caught us once!" Tori warned. "Oh Greasy!" Peeves called out. "NO!" Jade shouted as she tried to attack him, but failed and went right through him. "Greasy teachy teach! The sneaky sneaks want to speak to you." Peeves cackled madly as Jade tried to grab him.

"OH Greasy the sneaky sneaks made a song for you. Oh Greasy, Oh, Greasy with your hair so black. Sometimes I wonder if there was spine in your back. With your nose so big, and your smell of a pig. I wonder how you ever got a woman to agree to have a kid. Maybe your eyes cried once more, though you pretend you mean to core." Peeves sang as Jade, Tori, Beck, Cat and Andre Hid in the closet. "Peeves!" Snape roared as he turned the corner. "I will not tell you again. I am a professor here! If you dare insult me again you will regret it!" Snape glared at peeves. "Oh what will Greasy do if I go to Blindo Mago and sing the new song." Snape whipped out his wand and shot a spell at the vase which shot itself onto peeves head. Peeves desperately tried to pull it off but couldn't he flew away attempting to pull off the vase. Snape stood there looking into a mirror Perhaps a bath was in order. Snape turned and left.

Jade, Tori and the gang returned to the hall just in time to fallow the prefects to their rooms. "Thanks a lot guys, because of you I have a month's detention with Snape." Robbie complained when he saw his friends come up to him. "Hey it's not our fault, you fell behind." Jade snapped. "Excuse me, Miss Vega may I barrow you for a moment?" McGonagall asked behind Jade. "Am I in trouble?" Tori asked. "No Vega, but I'm afraid your sister is will you come with me." Tori followed McGonagall down to the dungeons. She stopped in front of the door and knocked. "Come in." Snape's voice said through the door.

McGonagall opened the door and entered. Sitting at Snape's desk was Harry, Ron, Trina and Sinjin. "Mr. Potter, Weasley you may return to your dormitory. Miss Vega have a set." McGonagall commanded. Ron and Harry left as Snape shut the door behind them. "Professor Dumbledore is on his way down Severus." McGonagall stated as Snape tapped his foot. "Good I still need to take a shower tonight." Snape said as cracked his knuckles. "You sure do need one. I mean your hair is one step away from becoming bacon." Trina declared. Snape's eyes flashed dangerously at Trina As he leaned in towards her. "Miss Vega, You are in a load of trouble, and you would be wise to keep you smart mouth shut."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Snape called. Dumbledore entered. "It has come to my attention that there were some stowaways on the train." "Yes Headmaster. These children were found in Miss Vega's bags." Snape reported. "I see." "Professor my stuff I packed was tossed in a dumpster." Tori started. Dumbledore raised his hand. "I have already written to your parents. Nothing we can do for you at the moment. As for you Miss, Trina Vega. I have informed your parents of where you are, until your parents come to pick you and Sinjin up you will be helping out around the castle. You are to listen and respect to all the staff here. Understand?" Dumbledore blue eyes stayed on the group.

"Um sir. What how am I suppose to wash my hair?" Tori asked timidly. "Oh Tori you don't have to worry about that. Just borrow from greasy here; clearly he's not using any shampoo." Trina suggested. "Excuse me Miss, Vega!" Snape barked. "I do believe the headmaster told you that you needed to respect all the staff here." "Okay, I'm sorry geese you don't need to wazz off on me." Trina declared. "Excuse me you will watch your language when talking to a professor." Snape snarled. A door opened behind Snape. He turned around seeing his niece standing there with tears in her blue eyes.

"Another nightmare?" He asked. Jessica nodded sadly. "I won't be long Sir." Snape notified Dumbledore, who smiled and said. "Take your time Severus; McGonagall shall we take this to your office, we must have woken Miss Skellington, I'm sure she would appreciate a quite night." McGonagall nodded as she led Tori, Trina, and Sinjin out of the office. Snape carried Jessica to her bed. "Now tell me what happened." Snape whispered softly as he tucked her in.

"I'm in a very dark room, and I hear me madre screaming. Telling me to run but then someone grabs my thought and I can't breathe. Then I hear voices." Jessica softly said as Severus started to braid her hair. "What kind of voices?" Snape asked. "Several. One is high unnatural. The other voices laughed." Jessica stopped as Snape finished the braid. "It sounds to me that it was only a dream my dear." Snape gently whispered as kissed her forehead. "You better get back to sleep. You have classes tomorrow. You really scared me today Witchy." "I'm sorry that I scared you I'll take any punishment you give me." Jessica said laying back down. "I know you are." Snape said "Now get some sleep." Jessica fell to sleep immediately as Snape closed the door.


	6. Classes

Jade stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for Beck, two First years came down the steps. "Hey! You two! Have you seen Beck?!" Jade shouted. "No we haven't…" The smaller of the two started. "You're in the same house and you don't know where he is!?" Jade screamed, causing the Two 11 year olds to run away screaming. "HEY! Get back here!" Jade yelled as they fled. "Hey there's my girl." Beck stated coming down the stairs. "There you are." Jade said as Beck kissed her cheek.

They entered the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table even though they we're in different houses they were still friends. "So what classes do we have today?" Cat asked excitedly. Andre opened up the paper handed to him by McGonagall. "Well first, we have Transfiguration, then charms and after that we have Herbology, then Defense against the dark arts, and after that we have…" Andre suddenly stopped. His eyes shot wide open. "What?" Tori asked. "Oh no we have potions." She whimpered. "Wait isn't potions taught by that Snape guy."Jade asked biting into a muffin.

"Yes, and we barely escaped him last night." Tori remarked. "Hey you!" A third year Slytherin shouted poking Jade in the Back. "What?" Jade asked annoyed. "Aren't you in Slytherin?" "Yeah! So?" Jade snapped standing up. "Oh well Slytherins don't sit with Gryffindors." The Third year Slytherin remarked. "Oh really! I wasn't aware that you were the seat police!" Jade shouted eyeing down the third year, who was starting to sweat. "Is that what you do you just tell people where to sit!?" Jade's voice rose with every word.

"What the devil is going on here?!" Snape had arrived behind Jade. She turned around and looked up at the tall figure, whose black eye's flashed. "Well? What is going on here?"He asked again. "Sir she was sitting with a Gryffindor." The third year tattled. "As I am aware, Mr. Nipper, there is not a proper place for student's to sit. If she wants to sit with the Lions then let her." Snape said in barely more than a whisper. "Jessica sits at the Gryffindor table all the time and you never have a problem with that." "Well she's a traitor of Slytherin!" "Speaking of Jessica, Has any one of you seen her?" Snape turned and quizzed the group. "I'm right here Sev." Jessica said as she walked up to Snape. "Ah there you are. Here is your schedule." Snape handed Jessica the schedule. "Thank you Sev." Jessica said as she sat down. "Be sure you're not late."Snape warned the group before heading out of the hall.

In Herbology, Professor Sprout had handed out earmuffs. "Welcome to green house three. Today we will be repotting Mandrake. Who can tell me the properties of the mandrake?" Hermione and Jessica raised their hands. "Miss Granger." Hermione cheeks went red. "Mandrake or Mandragora, are use to restore those who have been petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous the cry of the mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it." "Very good ten points to Gryffindor, now because our mandrakes are still only seedlings, their cries won't kill you yet. So put on your earmuffs and get planting. Jade pulled the plant out of the pot. It was the most discussing thing she had seen. It looked like a wrinkled baby. Jade placed the plant in the pot and covered with soil.

"I love Hogwarts, and we get to go to class with the second years." Cat cheerfully said walking with the group from Herbology. "What good can possible come out of that?" Jade remarked. "We'll be the tallest in the class." Robbie said. "Come on guy's let's try to have a good day." Tori said. "Tori! Hey Tori!" Trina called running up the hall. "Can you believe what they're making me do. They are making me clean the girl's bathroom." The gang laughed seeing Trina in a Janitors jumpsuit and soaking with toiled water. "It's not funny! The ghost that haunts the bathroom keeps on making the toilets spray me." This made the gang laugh harder.

"I am pleased to introduce your new defense agents the dark arts teacher me." Lockheart said as he stood at the front of the class. "Three time's winner of witch weekly's best smile award. Don't worry it's my job to prepare you for the most vile things out there. I mean I didn't get rid of a banshee by smiling at her." The class just stared at him. "Now you might be facing you're worst fears in this room. I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." He whipped of the clothe covering a bird cage which was filled with pixies.

"Cornish pixies?" Jessica scoffed "I am the sister to one of the masters of fear, and pixies are not that scary." "Laugh if you want Miss Skellington, but Pixies are devilishly tricky. Let's see what make you of them now." Within a second the cage door was flung opened, releasing all the pixies out into the room, causing the students to run. The pixies rampaged throughout the room like a hurricane, pulling on student's hair, flipping over books, causing damage to whatever they crossed. "Come on round them up there only pixies." Lockheart said still smiling. "How exactly are we supposed to do that?" Robbie shouted hitting a pixie with one of his books.

Lockheart pulled out his wand "Pesky pixie pestanomie!" This spell did nothing, and a pixie snatched his wand before he could cast another spell. The class fled out of the room, leaving only a few kids left in the class. Two pixies had grabbed Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. "I'll just leave it to just nip the last few in their cages." Lockheart fled to his office to hide. "What do we do now-OW-OW OOOWWW?" Tori screamed as a pixie pulled her hair. "Hold still Toro!" Andre said whacking the pixie off. "Will someone do something!?" Beck roared. "Like what?" Harry asked. "Imoblious!" Hermione shouted shooting the spell. All the pixies froze allowing the remaining class to pick up the pixies and lock them in the cage. It took awhile to clean up the class room and get Neville down.

"Well thanks a lot to Mr. Dumbheart. We are late for potions." Jade retorted, leading the group down to the potions class room. "Well here we are." Cat said cheerfully. "Ah finally decided to show up for class did we?" Snape was waiting at the front of the class. "Let's see 5 points from Potter, Valentine, Shapiro, Granger, Longbottom, Vega, Oliver, Weasley, and Harris, that would be 35 points from Gryffindor, 5 points from Ravenclaw and 5 points from Hufflepuff. All who were late have detention with me, Friday night at 6:30." Snape turned and started to write on the board. "Wait it's not our fault we had to clean up Lock…" Robbie started to argue but Snape cut him off. "Take your seats." "Hey I don't think your being fair." Tori revolted. "Miss Vega! That will be another detention. Now take your seat."

Tori didn't argue but sat down next to Andre in the back. "Now to our new student who I assume will try harder to show up on time, you are here to learn the scientific art that is potion making." Snape began. "One time my brother went to an art museum and he's not allowed in it anymore." The class turned and stared at Cat. "He smashed his head through one of the paintings and ran around screaming. 'Hey I'm Hey look I'm Mona Lisa.'." Cat giggled. Snape eyed Cat for a second and continued. "Moving on, I don't expect many of you new starts to truly understand what I teach you, but as long as you're not a big bunch of dunderheads you Americans are rumored to be."

"Hey!" Jessica snapped. "No offense Miss. Skellington. Perhaps maybe you will pass… or perhaps not." Andre leaned in to Beck and whispered. "Is it me or is Snape meaner than Jade." "Mr. Oliver! In Canada It may be allowed to speak in class, BUT here in London it is not acceptable, 10 points from Gryffindor and another detention." Snape shouted. "Now, Today you will be brewing a fever reducing solution, the instructions will be in your book on page 276. Begin." The class didn't wait a second to start. Jessica who was sitting next to Malfoy took the knife and chopped the macololiptic leaves into four sections. Snape was eyeing everyone's work, especially Beck's.

The hour was long and aggravating; Snape criticized everyone who was new to the class except Jade. Once the potions where brewed and done, Snape examined the cauldrons. "Well it seems my prediction was right. Mr. Oliver failed to stir the cauldron three times to the left before adding the cooling cream giving it the opposite effect, and Miss. Vega added one spoon instead of two of horgainium dust, there for rending the potion useless. However one of you new starts at least knows how to open a book." Snape scooped out a spoonful out of Jessica's potions then a spoonful out of Jade's. "Now look at Miss. West's and Miss. Skellington's potion both perfect. See how the potion is a nice baby blue. Exactly what color is your potion Oliver?"

Beck looked down at his cauldron containing red potion. "It's red sir." "I know it is. This is why for your detention you will be here redoing the potion, Miss Skellington will teach you. For homework you will make a list of ingredients found in this potion. Class dismissed." Snape turned went into his closet. Beck grabbed his stuff and walked up to Jessica who was receiving a nasty look from Jade. "Hey I was just wondering if Jade could…" Without warning, Jessica suddenly grabbed Beck by the wrist and stabbed a knife in his sleeve. "Listen to me and listen to me carefully. You had better not have waste my time, or else, and your girlfriend can come and watch."

Jessica yanked the knife up and tossed it into the drawer. "Did you threaten my boyfriend?" Jade shouted as Jessica turned around. "I didn't threaten him, I just warned him harshly." Jessica barked back. "Now if you would excuse me I have to study." "Stay away from Beck." Jade warned. "Did you just threaten me?" Jessica quizzed. Jade smirked and mocked in a fake British accent. "No I just warned you harshly." "Well played…well played." Jessica smirked as she sat down and opened her book. "Come on beck lets go." Jade ordered as she pulled Beck out of the room.

"What do you have today Jessica." Snape asked cleaning the board. "Well I have no homework to do." Jessica said closing one of Lockheart's books. "Surely McGonagall, has given you some homework." "Well she excused me because I transformed my owl into a water glass on the first try." "Oh you did? I'm pleased to hear that. Well done, witchy." Snape praised, Jessica smiled. "I already finished the list for you." "Let me see." Snape examined her work, and then placed it down on his desk. "You did very well on this Witchy. You may go to dinner, but as soon as your done go straight to your room." Jessica jumped up and left for the great hall.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron. Hi Hermione." Jessica said sitting down next to her friends. "Well aren't you the lucky one?" Hermione said smiling. "What are you talking about?" Jessica asked serving herself some potato salad. "Oh you get to spend Friday night with Beck Oliver." Ron said. "And how does that make me the lucky one?" Jessica asked taking a chicken leg. "He so good looking." Hermione said. "So he has a girlfriend and I would never take someone else's boyfriend besides I already have eyes for someone else." Jessica informed. "Really, who?" Harry asked. "Well his name is Jeremiah." Jessica said blushing "but he doesn't go to Hogwarts." "Dose Snape know?" Harry asked. "No and don't tell him I'll tell you guys latter." Snape had appeared in the door.

"Well Snape has it in for me." Beck said. "He hates all Gryffindors mate." A tall red headed boy said next to his twin. "I'm Fred, and this clone next to me is George." "Hey, I'm Beck." "Hello Beck." The twins said together. "Have you ever played Quiditch?" George asked. "No can't say I have." Beck said. "You should try out. Katie bell dropped out. We need a new player." Fred said. "Oy Oliver! I think we found you a replacement chaser." Oliver looked up at Fred. "Well he does look like a chaser. Learn how to fly and I'll teach you the rest. My name is Oliver Wood by the way." Beck smiled and shook hands. "I'm Beck Oliver." "Well what do you know Oliver is teaching Oliver?" George said.


	7. The Message on the wall

A-note Sorry my Computer was getting fixed.

A few days later, Beck woke up early to get in some practice. Harry met him at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello Beck, Oliver told me to show you the routes. Follow me the quidditch pitch." Beck followed Harry into the stadium. Oliver handed Beck a broom. "This is a Comet three sixty."Beck examined the old broom. "We will get you a better broom if your good enough for the team." Beck nodded as he mounted the broom. He had never flown a broom before, but he wasn't ready to look like a fool. "Ready Beck are you ready for your first quiditch lesson?" Beck kicked off the ground and took to the air. "He's a natural!" Shouted George. Throughout the practice Beck got increasingly better. He had made seven shots and scored five times.

"Hey What are they doing here?" Oliver quizzed pointing at the group that was walking onto the field. "Jade?" Beck puzzled. As he landed. "How come you didn't tell me you were trying out today?" Jade asked. "I thought I did." Beck said trying to recall. "Well you didn't." Jade snapped. "I could of sworn I did." Beck argued. "No you didn't. If you did I would have been out here hours ago." Jade argued back. Jessica rolled her eyes at the arguing couple. "Are they always like this?" Jessica quizzed. "Yeah most of the time." Andre replied. "Jessica I know your friends with us but, this is a private try out." Oliver explained. "Sorry Oliver I was on my way back to my room but Jade Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Tori asked me to take them to the field." Jessica clarified. "Well Like I said to Jessica, this is a private tryout, and practice." Olive announced. "The other team doesn't think so." Jade smartly retorted. Wood turned to see the Slytherin team marching onto the field.

"What do you think you're doing flint? I had the field booked today." Threatened Oliver. "Keep your wand on, Wood I have a note." Said the tall Slytherin handing the parchment over. Oliver rolled his eyes as he opened the scroll. " 'I Severus Snape here by give the Slytherin team to practice today owing to the need to train they're new seeker.' This must be a forgery." Wood said as he handed the note to Jessica. "I don't think so Wood, this is me tíos handwriting." Jessica said reassuringly. "Oh sick." Said a cold voice from behind the Slytherin team. "You know Jessie you could get Our head of house in trouble if you keep on calling him names like that." Malfoy had came into view smirking as always. "Malfoy you're the new seeker, well I guess this ought to be an easy year for yah Harry, If you're playing against wannabe's like Malfoy. " Jessica chuckled with sarcasm in her tone.

"Oh you think so. Well I'm not the only new addition to the team this year, Lets show them what my father so generously donated to the team." Draco gloated. "Those are nimbus two thousand and ones." Ron stated in shock. "You see Weasley unlike your father, mine can afford the best." Draco boasted. "Well at least the Gryffindor team didn't have to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." Hermione announced proudly. "No one asked you opinion you fifthly little mud blood." Draco spat. The crowd gasped at this statement. "How dare you." Jessica screamed poking Malfoy in the chest. "Oh why do you care Jessica. Why don't you go make out with Snape." Malfoy harassed. "Speaking of Professor Snape He sent us to look for you." Said another Slytherin chuckling. "Yeah he didn't look very happy." Malfoy chortled pushing Jessica back.

"Why don't you just leave her alone!" Cat shouted. "What are you gonna do about it Kitty?" Malfoy inquired "What's that suppose to mean?!" Cat screamed. "Tell you what why don't you take your Mud blood friend back to the castle before we get Professor Snape out here." Malfoy suggested. "He's already not happy that you are hanging out with Gryffindors. I would hate for you to bring disappointment to your sweetheart, he already suffers enough having to be dumped with you 'the traitor of Slytherin', but now with you crushing on him, I'm actually surprised he hasn't abandoned you yet." Malfoy bullied. "He loves me!" Jessica shouted. Malfoy laughed. "Oh sure he does. Oh Sevy give me a kiss" "Oh sure thing little one." Mocked another Slytherin. "He's My uncle you sick minded son of a jackal!" Jessica shrieked unable to control herself.

"And he only took you in because you're mother didn't care enough about you to stay alive. Uncle or not he doesn't care he only feels sorry for you." Malfoy tormented her. Jessica turned and ran away. "Look at her going off to cry to Professor Snape. She makes me sick." Malfoy wouldn't be able to say anymore. Without warning Jade had slapped Malfoy with such force it had knocked him down on the ground. "Well that's not what I had in mind when I said you needed to work on your people skills but it's a good start…" Beck called after Jade who was walking after Jessica. "What the bloody hell was that about?" Draco puzzled wiping the blood of the corner of his lip. "My father will hear about this! That freak will be out of here before tomorrow." "You better keep your mouth shut!" Beck advised as he pointed a finger at him. "We better find Jade before she eats a first year." Andre joked pulling Beck away from the group. "Nah I don't think she will. First years are too chewy, second years have a better source of vitamins and nutrients." Tori joked watching Jade leave. "As long as she doesn't eat the Quidditch team, I don't care what she eats." Beck chuckled.

Jessica ran up the hill to the castle, Jade ran after her. "Hey Jessica wait up!" Jade called. Jessica slipped in a puddle and fell to her knees. It had rained the night before. "Hey let me help you up." Jade offered holding out a hand for Jessica's. "Didn't you threaten me a couple of days ago." Jessica asked wiping a tear from her cheeks. "I didn't threaten you I just warned you harshly." Jade joked making Jessica smile slightly. "Look at first I didn't like you." "Nooooo, really." Jessica sarcastically joked. "Well yeah, but I hadn't known you lost your mother." Jessica suddenly became interested in her muddy knees. "Hey if that little douche ever gives you anymore trouble just come to me." "Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" Jessica asked suspiciously. Jade shrugged. "Cause I feel like it. And Beck says I need to work on my people skills." Jade stated. Jessica giggled.

The next couple of day went by slowly for the gang Jessica had managed to slip into her room without Snape noticing, though Severus had somehow had been keen to avoid the muddy black slack laying on her floor. It was hard to keep something like what happened a secret especially from the teachers. Severus must have been one of the first to hear because he had gotten into a funny daily custom of telling Jessica that if there was something troubling her, she could come to him. Even Jade took this notice, because Snape called her after class one day. "Miss West, see me after class." Snape casually ordered, which Jade obeyed. "Sure?" After class Jade walked up to Snape's desk. "Have a seat Miss West." Jade sat down and crossed her arms and legs. "I have heard, Miss West, that you had slapped Mr. Malfoy." Snape said circling Jade. "Yes, so I did." Jade stated proudly.

"Well here at Hogwarts violence is not tolerated." Snape informed Jade, still circling her. "Yeah so that little dick…" Jade started. "Mind your language Miss West, or I will give you detention!" Snape cautioned Jade who rolled her eyes. "Now to the real reason I asked you to stay after, I wanted to thank you." Snape said. "For what? Slapping the little brat?" Jade quizzed sarcastically. "Not entirely." Severus said noticing the sarcasm. "I know Jessica has been picked on, teased, bullied and harassed by other Slytherins." Snape started sitting in his desk. "If you know she's being bullied Why don't you do something." Jade asked. Snape eyed Jade down. "Come with me." Jade followed the tall Professor out of the room into the hall Jade noticed Malfoy was pulling Jessica's school bag away from her. "Give it back Malfoy!" Jessica shouted as he tossed it to Crabb and Goyle. Snape grabbed Jade's arm as she was about to charge. "I don't blame you miss West but, Jessica has to learn to fight her own battles." Snape sadly noted.

"Why don't you help her, She is your niece." Jade snapped. "Trust me there's nothing I want to do better, but if I help her, Malfoy will only have more to tease her with." Snape informed Jade who was fuming. Harry put out his leg as Malfoy ran to catch a long toss by Crabb. "Oops Sorry Malfoy I didn't know you were running to catch that. My glasses must be fogging up." Harry Casually smirked as he handed Jessica her bag. "Gracias Harry." Jessica smiled. "No problem. Sit next to me?" Harry offered. "Sure." Jessica accepted with a smile. "As much as I hate Potter, He does look out for My little witchy, and since Jessica won't come to the staff and complain there is not much we can do." Snape explained with a sigh. "So what do you want me to do about this?" Jade quizzed. "I thought that maybe you would help her out. Perhaps you know what it's like to bullied?" He gave Jade a understanding look. "I don't want Jessica to end up like I did. I want her to have fun instead of having to constantly worry about 'What will Draco do to me next.' I want her to smile more and shed tears less." Jade was looking at Snape. "Yeah I'll see what I can do." Jade said. "Good. Now you better hurry up, I think your boyfriend is waiting for you." Snape said turning back to his classroom. "What took ya Jade." Beck asked wrapping his arm around Jades shoulder. "I'll tell you later." Jade noted as she lead Beck to the next class.

Jessica's Detention with McGonagall came up sooner then what she expected. She had her cleaning out the cages of the animals they had to transfigure into water goblets. "Severus asked me to talk to you Jessica." McGonagall said gently to Jessica while grading homework. "He did?" Jessica knew he would do something like that. "Yes he seems to be worried about you. Is there anything you want to talk about that you wouldn't want to talk to him about?" McGonagall asked. A tear fell from Jessica's eye rolling down her cheek. "Miss Skellington what wrong?" McGonagall asked placing a hand on Jessica's shoulder. "Malfoy keeps teasing me. He says that my uncle only took me in is because My mother didn't care about me enough to stay alive." Jessica said. "Oh dear you know that isn't true." McGonagall comforted Jessica. "I know but now he's getting worse calling me a…" Jessica stopped suddenly. "Called you a what." McGonagall asked. "A slut…" Jessica whimpered. "He did not." McGonagall gasped surprised that anyone would call this girl who was kind to everyone a terrible word like that.

"Why don't you tell your uncle?" McGonagall Asked. "I don't know how without him getting protective and worried." Jessica confessed. "I think you should tell him." McGonagall recommended. "I don't know how." Jessica said. "I could tell him for you." "Thanks Professor McGonagall." Jessica smiled "Now go on to your room." Jessica ran down the hall as fast as she could. "Jessica hey what's your rush?" Jade asked catching Jessica. "Oh I am trying to get to my room." Jessica said out of breath. "Time to kill." Said a sly hissing voice. "What was that?" Jessica asked "Huh?" Jade asked. "Didn't you hear that?" Jessica quizzed "No." Jade replied suspicious. "It went this way!" Jessica said running down the corridor. Not paying attention she ran into Harry knocking both of them to the floor. "Hello Harry." Jessica said. "Hi. Did you hear a voice a little bit ago?" Harry asked helping Jessica up.

"You heard it too." Jessica asked ecstatically, now knowing she wasn't crazy. "Oh no it's Filch's cat." Hermione warned pointing at the cat hanging by its tail. Next to the cat was a message written in what horribly looked like blood. "Enemies of the air beware…" Malfoy had appeared in front of a large group. "You'll be next mud bloods." Jessica shoot a nasty look at him. "What's going on make room." Filtch made his way through the crowd. "Jessica? Potter? What are you?" Filch's eyes found his cat. "You two have murdered my cat! You killed her! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Filch grabbed Jessica by the wrist. "That little slut will get it." Draco whispered to Crabb and Goyle, but Jessica heard it. "Argus!" Snape's voice boomed over the crowd. "Let go of Jessica now or else." Snape threatened making his way through the crowd followed by Dumbledore, and the other teachers. "All student are to return to their rooms immediately. Except for You five in front." Dumbledore ordered The student headed off. "How are you gonna get out of trouble now? Oh wait I know how." Malfoy hissed in Jessica's ear fallowed by him making kissing sounds.

"She's not dead Argus but she has been petrified." Dumbledore informed. "Ah thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there, I know the exact counter curse that could of sparred her." Lockheart said. Everyone just gaped at him. "But how she has been petrified I cannot say." Dumbledore continued. "Ask them they did it Jessica and Potter." Mr. Filch accused. "It's not true Jessica and I never touched Mrs. Norris." Harry defended. "If I may speak, headmaster, Perhaps Potter and his friend had simple been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Miss West and My Witchy had simply ran into the sticky situation." Harry looked at Jessica whatever Snape was leading to it wasn't going to go well in his favor. "However the circumstances are suspicious I for one…" Snape slowly walking to the group. "Don't recall seeing any of you attending dinner." "I went looking for Jessica like you asked me to Sir." Jade quickly said. "I am well aware of this Miss west." Snape bent down and looked Jessica straight in her sky blue eyes. "I'm waiting for your explanation young lady."

"Well… I was," Jessica started. "She was in detention with me Severus." McGonagall Explained. "Yes I was on my way to the feast, when I…" Jessica stopped suddenly. "I never would hurt her Severus you know that. Right?" Jessica asked seeing something flash in her uncle's eyes. "Severus I do not believe that any of these Children did anything to harm Mrs. Norris, after all Professor Sprout has a supply of mandrake which can be used in a potion to revive Mrs. Norris." Dumbledore Explained. Snape examined Jessica who was avoiding Snape's eyes. "But I do recommend caution to all Teachers meet me tomorrow morning for a meeting." Dumbledore said calmly turning and leaving. "Jessica our quarters I expect to see you in your Pajamas and under your covers we need to talk." Snape ordered. "Professor Snape, May I talk to you privately." Severus eyed McGonagall apprehensively. "It's about Jessica."


	8. Time of truth

Anote: Sorry I haven't wrote in awhile but I have cosmetology school and I am tired after it. Okay to the reviewer who said they could have used flew powder they couldn't use that because Hogwarts doesn't allow the flu network, and a port key's are complicated to make and could not take them to Diagon ally. So now if there is a problem please let me know. Sarcasm…

Snape followed McGonagall to her office. "What's going on with Jessica?" He asked as he sat in a nearby chair… as McGonagall began. "Well as you know Jessica was serving detention with me, and well I asked her if something was wrong and well apparently there is, Mr. Malfoy according to Jessica, started calling her a S, L, U,T ." Snape was flabbergasted. "Not My witchy. Well Draco is my student I'll talk to him. Thank you McGonagall." Snape left her office and retreated to Jessica's bedroom. At the same moment In the Gryffindor common room "Do you think that Jessica or Harry attacked Filtch's cat?" Tori pondered aloud. "Well we don't know them that well." Beck said . "It's better not to jump to conclusions." Andree warned. "Jade was with them when the cat was attacked I'll ask her in the morning. I'm off to bed." Beck informed. Snape cautiously opened the door to his nieces room, as he expected Jessica was softly weeping, sitting up in bed with the covers over her head. He sat next to her and pulled the blanket off her head. "Witchy… McGonagall told me what Malfoy has been calling you." Severus said looking into her tear stained sky blue eyes. "I want you to know that if he calls you that again, you are to come straight to me. Understand?" Jessica nodded. "Now get some sleep." Snape said giving Jessica a kiss on the forehead and tucking her in.

"Like the multiple people who have asked me today NO I don't know if they attacked that stupid cat!" Jade argued. Beck regretted asking the question. People had been hounding Jade with the same question all day and Jade was getting sick of it. "Well if you didn't see who did it who do you think did?" Tori asked. "Don't know, Don't care Vega." Jade shouted. "Miss West." "For the LAST FRICKEN TIME I DON'T KNOW WHO ATTACKTED THAT STUPID CAT!" Jade screamed turning around to see it was Dumbledore. "I know you don't Miss west, but I came to ask you if would kindly come to my office latter today." Dumbledore invited smiling. "I'll come because I want to come." Jade retorted. "I'm glad you want to come. Till then Miss West."Dumbledore said with a smile and walked off, Jade only glared at him. "Why does he want to see you?" Beck asked. "I don't know I'm not the creepy greasy dude who can read minds." Jade snapped "Excuse me!" Snape had snuck up behind them. "Miss West ignoring your petty sarcastic remark about me. I have came to invite you to my office for some tea this afternoon." Snape said. "No." Jade replied. "Well then Miss west you have detention this afternoon at six thirty after dinner. Don't be late, or suffer my displeasure." Snape ordered.

"Wow look Crab, Goyle, it's Slytherin's heir." Draco sneered as Jade walked by. "What?" Jade asked threateningly. "Oh aren't you the heir of Slytherin?" Draco joked. "Jade this may not be the best time but I think I know why Dumbledore wants to see you." Tori stated. "No shit Sherlock!" Jade yelled as she stormed into transfiguration class. "Take your seats. Now today we will be transforming animals into water goblets like so." McGonagall said. "Vera verto." Instantly the black bird had transformed into a goblet of water. "Now Miss Skellington you try." Jessica raised her wand and said "Vera verto." A beautiful water goblet sat in front of her "Wonderful Miss Skellington." McGonagall said giving Jessica a smile. "Filthy teacher's pet." Draco said under his breath. Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?" no one heard Draco but Jessica. "Professor can you tell us about the chamber of secrets?" Hermione asked. The whole class went quiet as McGonagall told the tale of the chamber of secrets. "It's said to home of a monster." McGonagall said finishing the story.

"So people are thinking that I've been letting out this so called monster… That's just great." Jade snapped as she left the great hall after dinner. "Come on Jade, You're not going to let them get under your skin with something as stupid as that are you?" Beck asked. "No, Let's Just drop it." Jade answered quickly looking in Beck's brown eyes. "That's my girl." Beck smoothly whispered giving Jade a kiss on the temple. "So did you see how Professor Snape reacted when he heard that Mag was teaching here?" Tori asked. "So?" Jade remarked. "So maybe he will be nicer if he had someone special to see every day." Tori explained with a grin. "Well what should we do about it? If He wants to make a move he will." Jade snapped. "Well, I better get down to the dungeons and find out what Professor Snape wants." Jade informed them.

Jade slowly descended down the dark steps into Snape's class room. She reached the door, and knocked three times. "Enter." Snape's voice ordered. Jade entered the room. A table sat in the middle of the middle of the room. Stem was slowly raising out of a tea pot. Snape was standing in the corner wearing a tan black smith like apron, and safety goggles. "Have a set, I just need to finish up some examples for my seventh years, I'll only be a second." Jade sat down and observed the tea. Snape returned seconds later bringing two tea cups, he sat across from Jade. "You are aware that you are twenty minutes early." Snape said casually poring some brown tea into Jades cup. "Yeah I know." Jade replied. "Well that is a fine trait to practice. Very fine indeed. I am rather impressed with your first potion that you made in my class." Snape calmly stated. "All I did was follow the directions." Jade said. "Indeed, but for one who has never made a potion before I am rather impressed that you made it perfect on your first try." Snape said idly. "Are you saying that I cheated." Asked Jade offended. "Not at all, if you had cheated believe me I would have known." Snape assured Jade with a small smirk.

"So is that why you wanted to see me?" Jade asked Snape. "You do know I haven't poisoned your drink." Snape said looking at Jade's still full cup. Jade took a sip. "Mmm. Black coffee with two sugars." Jade stated. "Really. Is that what you taste?" Snape asked Jade curiously. "Yeah that is what you made." "Well to be honest Miss. West. I actually made a special tea that will taste like whatever the consumer likes to drink the most." Snape explained pouring himself a cup. "So what do you taste?" Jade asked Snape as he took a sip. "Well I taste a caramel cream hot chocolate with a cinnamon twist." Snape told Jade with another soft sip. "What were you expecting me to taste? The blood and tears of small children?" Snape asked sarcastically seeing the expression on Jade's face. Jade smiled at this. "So why did you want to see me?" Jade asked, but before Snape could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Snape called out. The door opened and Mag was standing there with Beck. "Oh Hello Mag." Snape said standing up. "Hello Professor. The head master told me to collect Miss West and send her to his office." Mag reported with a smile. Beck was looking at Mag and Jade suspiciously. "Have you noticed that Jade and Mag look alike?" Beck asked squinting his eyes. Snape suddenly turned his head and examined Jade and Mag. "Yes they do." Snape acknowledged suddenly looking into Jade's eyes. "Jadelyn?" He asked softly, he stepped back into his desk his hand over his mouth. "Okay what's going on?" Jade asked confused. Snape suddenly grabbed the necklace with a small wiccan star with green gem inside " Where did you get that?" Snape asked shaking. "I had it all my life. Why?" Jade inquired. "Oh my god." Mag whimpered realizing what was going on. "What?" Jade shouted wanting answers. "Oh Jade how do I put this? That necklace you wear I gave it to my daughter 13 years ago I had it personally made out of my mother's earrings." Snape explained. "So what are you saying?" Jade questioned nervously. "I'm your father, Mag is your mother." Snape answered. Jade heart stated to race her mind was spinning, her eyes widened and her she gaped. Jade slowly started to back away to the door. "Jade are you?" Beck started to asked, but Jade had ran out of the room.


End file.
